Hoops have been used for a number of years to provide entertainment and enjoyment to individuals of all ages. Such products typically incorporate a circular, single piece plastic hoop having a pair of terminal end portions. The end portions may be coupled together in a variety of ways to hold the free ends of the hoop together. Unfortunately, as people today become less active and heavier the ability to enjoy hoops decline. This is due mainly because the ability to gain momentum and spin the hoop around the body becomes harder. As such a need exists to make hoops easier to use. For example, the ability to provide a hoop that includes a weighted member to assist in making the use of the product easier.